User blog:Odusthegreat/How to do events efficiently
Hi I am back from school. I am very busy so I cannot check the wikia every day. Anyways, today I am going to show you how to do your events good. This may be no important to some people who rely on the great results from TOUCHARCADE, but if you want to get good results either by yourself or be the first in TOUCHARCADE, keep watching. First, always advertise the city. It is important as it increases the jobs. Alternatively, upgrading nearby airports is a sustainable choice, but only available if you are rich. Second, find nearby airports that are at least Class 2 or up. They are the main sources of jobs. However, if there are no such airports available, build some small airports and use small planes. A good example is the Construction Project event in Pevek. Most players did not do well mainly because it is far from Harbin, closest large airport. It is also far away from developed areas with unfavourable prizes. TOUCHARCADE ended up in second, not first. Third, send all planes available. Of course, you do not need to send large planes that cannot land in those smaller airports. Also, you will need to choose the right plane. Example of Pevek is already mentioned above where it is best to use small planes, specifically 1 or 2 slots. Another example is passenger or cargo ONLY event. People always have a misconception of thinking that the event jobs sent OUT are counted. This is false, only the jobs sent IN are counted. Take Medical Conference as an example. The event job has passengers sent IN while cargo sent OUT. You do not have to choose jobs to send OUT necessary. In this case, cargo only planes are not required. You can still send mixed planes to the event. A slightly less favourable option is to have large planes that cannot land in event airports as ‘suppliers’, basically sending event jobs to transfer to smaller planes, but it cost a lot. I have done this in the Aden Concorde Ceremony event and my Birchcraft M is used as supplying job. At the end, the Birchcraft lost a lot of money and it is still now reflected in the logs, comparing to my two new Birchcrafts. Fourth, choose the correct plane based on the speed. Fast planes are much more preferable, like Pearjet vs Aeroeagle. Though Aeroeagles have 6 slots each, Pearjet has an impressive speed that outclassed Aeroeagle immediately. Of course, sending all planes is the first priority, but this is also useful if you are sending extra planes for the event. Finally, the right flight for different planes. The first priority is to set the large plane to use the large airport, then the small ones. If there is sorted out, now sort out the planes in the same class base on the speed. The slowest planes should get the closest plane possible and vice-versa. Alternatively, some people chose to use the opposite method, and therefore it is complicated. Now here comes factors of capacity difference and airport class difference. Once again, different people have different suggestions. Therefore, it is left to you to decide which suits you. You can choose the strategies based on your frequency of playing the game or efficiency of maximising jobs delivered. Last strategy is to decide on u-turns or not. Normally, you should do flight u-turns when the plane matches the airport class, like u-turn Class 2 planes with event in Miami but not with Class 1 planes. This method is used to maximise efficiency, but definitely lose money. You should get 25% bonus as always. Now I am going to give you my excellent results in the past. Back then when I was not in TOUCHARCADE, I get 5th place often when I am off from school. In the recent Rio De Janeiro Medical Conference event, I get 1st place in TOUCHARCADE. I have sent the following planes for the event: 1 Mohawk P, 1 Kangaroo P, 1 Kangaroo M, 1 X10 Mapple Pro, 1 Birchcraft P, 1 Birchcraft M, 2 Pearjet Ps, 2 Aeroeagle Ps, 1 Aeroeagle M, 1 Cyclone P, 1 Cloudliner P. You can see that the 1st place is not easy to get. I hope you can learn the tactics of mastering events. Category:Blog posts